Yin And Yang
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Two very different siblings get captured on a mission. one shot


_"Do you... Think you'd ever... Ever kill? On a mission, if ya had to..." Kurt looks up in surprise as his (then friend) silver banged teammate struggles with several planks of wood in her arms. The institute had self destructed. The school was finally reunited, and everyone was pitching in to rebuild. Nobody's had the brass to ask Rogue what happened when she'd been taken. Spyke, either. And, Logan's verbally threatened all who were thinking of it.. He's a bit on edge, himself. He has many memories of being captured and vivisected._

_A lot of people didn't understand Rogue, but she's thrown him over her shoulders more times than he can count. She's sharp, and he knows of her good heart. He's glad she and everyone else were brought home in one piece. He covers his discomfort with a light laugh. She's swimming in a grey sweatshirt Logan insisted she put on. _

_Everyone had been working for days straight, and slowly the school formed again. "I... Dunno. I, doubt it?" He almost asks if his mother has killed, but he thinks he knows that answer. Nobody wanted to think about her right now, anyways. "Even before X-Men stuff, I don't know..." He wiped at his forehead. "I've been raised around a bible, you know that." He knew peaceful times weren't in the X-Men's future, especially being outed._

_"Do not spare them, but kill both man and woman, child and infant, ox and sheep, camel and donkey. Right?" Kurt is flustered to hear the girl recite the bible, and accurately. _

_"Okay, it requires some interpretation. It's one thing to say you vould or vouldn't, but..." He frowned. "Do you think you could?" Her face steeled over as she grabbed a hammer, Jean and floating tools passing by. "I don't." _

_"Don't ask me that after bein' captured." He stares at the grass. 'Okay, you're angry. That's to be expected.' She places a nail on the wall and closes one eye. "If it's you or them..." He watches as she slams the nail in with one whack. "Don't think." _

_"I don't believe in us or them, and I don't believe you do, either." She hopes Kurt never has to find out was a mutant internment camp was like. _

* * *

Kurt didn't drink much. Logan could smell it, there were multiple telepaths in the mansion, and everyone knew what a hangover looked like. He wasn't a fan of how it made him feel after, either. He'd sooner grab an energy drink most days. But, when he woke with a blinding pain in his head, he silently promised not to drink so much. When his eyes adjusted, his did not see his room, but bars. Filthy floors. A sterile and not-so-sterile smell. He was no longer in Bayville, at least, he didn't think so.

He groaned when he sat up, recognizing his soot covered uniform. _'Mission... Gone vrong, I'm assuming.'_ But, in his peripheral vision, he could see he was not alone. He rubbed his head, wincing at crusty, dark red blood that came off on his yellow gloves. '_Okay, ouch.'_ Blinking, he saw a dark uniform that transitioned to green. He doesn't know whether to be alarmed or relieved that his sibling was there, crouched against the the cold metal.

"H-Hey, _no!_ Vhat are you doing here?" She seems to ignore him for a second, her eyes glued to the outside of what looked like a lab. Kurt could see examination tables, lined with different looking instruments he wanted to know nothing about. He could see Rogue had tears in her uniform, as well. Her left sleeve had been ripped away, revealing one milky, blood streaked arm. He frowned out of reflex when she doesn't face him. "_Rogue..."_ He reached out slowly, but she doesn't react when they touch.

Around both their necks are heavy, stinging collars that are blocking the use of their X-Genes. "Rogue, vhat _happened_..." He's not too surprised he's been captured, even with his mutation. But her, after the mansion blew up and she and others were captured, she never wanted to find herself on this side of the bars. Groaning, he clutched his head as some of his memories came back.

_Kurt teleported quickly, grabbing Rahne and Jamie before they could all get hit with bombs being emptied out from the raging machines. The plan for the mission had fallen apart, rapidly. There were too many unexpected sentinels. Normal people were scattering in the pandemonium. Laura was flinging around crazily, doing what damage to the sentinels her claws could do. Logan was screaming orders into the chaos, orders that were saving lives. _

_Scott wasn't speaking at all, just continually firing optic blasts to hold the robots back. Hopefully melt them, halt them. Anything. Kurt'd lost track of his sister and Kitty, flying into autopilot to keep his friends and teammates from being pulverized. _

_"Storm, how much of the team do you have eyes on?" Jean cried out in the air. Her link kept tabs on Scott, but everyone else was just out there. She reinforced her telekinetic shield, grunting from the effort. The weather witch's winds joined in. _

_"I see Logan, Jean. I'm not sure about anyone else!" The silver haired woman screamed as she raised her hands to the sky, summoning lighting to disable one of the robots. Kurt shoved both younger recruits to a safer area, his eyes prying for his friends. 'This... This is madness.' He wished he could get his wits about him to pray, the government had never dispatched so many robots, before. _

_"Kitty! Rogue!" He narrowly teleports out of the way of a laser. "Vhere a-" He saw Bobby icing over head, Scott crouched behind him as his blasts disabled missiles floating in there. He prepares to teleport, but a rocking explosion scrambles his head. _

_"KURT," Jean screamed, but a tentacle was already snaking towards him. When it wrapped around his slender waste, a shock rendered him unable to teleport. _

_"NO, hang on, Nightcrawler!" Scott screamed, Logan running after him, his boots flinging up dirt. A blast sends them both flying back, slamming to the ground in a daze. A waving tentacle sent both Jean and Ororo slamming into the ground. Hard._

_"T-There's way too many sentinels, what do we do?" Kitty screams into the chaos, grabbing Rahne as a laser fires by. Rogue wasn't really listening, she'd seen Jean and Storm go down and her brother being captured._

_ Running as fast as her feet would carry her, Rogue tore from Kitty's side. She reached down and touched both women before propelling herself into the air. _

_"Rogue, WAIT!" Logan shouted after her. "DON"T," _

_She sizzled through Ororo's summoned rain and right to her brother's side. Right as the tentacle started to drag him towards the inside of the machine, she grabbed on to him. "No, ya don't!" _

_"ROGUE, wait!" They were both hauled inside before anything could be done, and the remaining sentinels carried to the sky. _

_"NO!" _

"I got captured, and... You got captured _vith_ me." He stared at her face in shock, one of her eyes clearly black instead of painted dark purple.

"Couldn' let ya be taken to this place, not alone." She mumbled, grey eyes searching for something he couldn't see. He frowned at her pale, concussed expression. She still thought about the first time the team met sentinels. He sat up slowly, feeling a general soreness in his body.

"Vhile... I'm glad ve are in this _together,_ I am not glad you're here. But, the others vill be here soon. You know that-" She held up a hand and shhh'd him, watching as a nearby door began to open. She'd been plotting, strategizing while waiting for him to wake up.

"We ain't waitin' that long." Rogue says, struggling her way to her feet. "Logan's got enough memories in _my_ head to let me know we can't wait around. You jus' follow_ my_ lead." Kurt sighed, but he had no leads of his own. His sister was crafty, skilled in stealth and fighting, and quick-witted; but he didn't see either of them talking their way out of this one.

His forehead wrinkled when she scowled at him. "O-Okay, sure..." His expression darkened when men came into the room. He was an innocent boy, but he knew how bigots thought. He didn't like the thought of his sister powerless around them, but she does not seem as apprehensive. She'd been hoping for men. It's much harder to seduce woman, but all men were alike. He watches as she unhooks her green armor plate, revealing thin, dark material.

"Aw, _yoohoo_!" She called in a high pitch voice that the blue mutant had never heard before, not once in his life.

"Yoo _hoo_?" But an elbow to his ribs silenced him. The two guards, a blonde and a man with black hair both speak to each other before looking their way.

"What's a girl gotta do to get some water, around here? Haven't they told you about _my powers?_" She smiled sweetly at the two men, who (to Kurt's utter shock) appeared to buy it. The blonde is definitely making eyes at her, undressing the girl with his. Like they hadn't seen a girl on the whole island. It disgusts the teleporter, but it's what Rogue needed.

"Oh, _well._ I don't think anyone's told us about you? What, climb on walls, shoot _lasers_ outta your eyes..." She clasped pale, bare hands together, twirling a lock of silver hair.

"Ya look into my eyes, ya see your_ future._ Don'tcha wanna know?" Kurt screwed an eyebrow but said nothing, wondering if the guards could really be so stupid. Then again, there were all sorts of mutants out there with all sorts of powers. They probably made some sort of clearance on her. He watches, holding his breath as the blonde guard strokes his chin.

"Our_ futures,_ huh?" The dark haired man looks weary, examining Rogue far behind her features or assets.

"I dunno, man... She could have other powers. Some of these freaks..." There was something unsettling about the pair, something he couldn't place. "You wouldn't believe."

"She's like a hundred pounds, soakin' wet. And, she kinda sweet lookin'..." Rogue tucked her hair behind her ear, coyly. "You're tellin' me you _don't_ want to see your future?" The shorter of the two shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Well, y-yeah... I do..." The blonde reaches for his keys and Rogue giggles.

"Alright then, gotta give her water, right? Thirsty, n'all..." Kurt knows he should probably worry more for the guards, but he doesn't want her to go out there with them. Too many things could go wrong. He shook as the blonde reaches in and pulls her out, grinning devilishly. He pulls her to the center of the room and holds a cup of water in front of her. "You can have this, if..." He holds a key up. "You show us _our_ futures, no bullshit. You lie?"

The short man flicks out a knife. "We carve you. _Got it_?" Rogue nods, and he sets the key inside the slot. Kurt can see her eyes dilate, her fingers twitching in anticipation of maiming both of them. Everything she learned in the Danger Room, everything she learned from Logan, and everything she learned from Mystique was about to be put to the test. She hated her, but god knows she needed it all, now. Logan almost hated how good she was at fighting, how antsy she got when things were quiet.

When he unlocks her collar she grabs the water and downs it, holding his stare. He's surprised by her reflexes, but looking into her eyes. "I don't see anything..." Rogue drops the cup and reaches out with both her bare hands, absorbing them at the same time. Both men shriek as Rogue grits her teeth and takes it. She grabs the key and frees Kurt, searching for the key that disables his inhibitor collar.

An alarm goes off suddenly, and she curses. "Shit, must've opened it too many times, or somethin'." Kurt was trying key after key, but none were unlocking his collar._ 'Oh, great.' _

"Ja, vell... How am I supposed to get this_ off_? Vake them up!" He cried. Rogue scrolled through memories newly acquired, but she wasn't exactly sure which key freed him.

"FREEZE. We've been compromised in block D, I repeat! We have been_ compromised!_" A soldier shouts into a walkie, a handful of men behind him.

"Aw hell, Kurt. Hang on." She tapped into his face, figuring she could at least use his power. She grabbed him tight and teleported out of the way of a string of bullets. The soldiers erupted into chaos when they disappeared from sight, reappearing in smoke. Rogue wrangled the guns out of two soldiers' hands and touched two more before disappearing, again.

"They're too powerful!" A roundhouse kick from Rogue silenced more as she reached down and grabbed a discarded gun. Kurt looks at her with wide eyes, and she grudgingly turns down a dial for the voltage. Not as strong as they were prepared to shoot mutants, but effective nonetheless. She opens fire and the marksmanship of the soldiers comes in handy.

Soon, Kurt and Rogue are alone. But, not for long. He cries out when she points the gun at fallen soldiers. "Vhoa, _vait a minute!_ Vhat are you doing?" He moved in-between them.

"We're in a_ military research facility_. These guys are crazy tough, Ah just absorbed 'em. Ah just don't want them poppin' up to join the hunt, again." Her stare hardens, almost insulted. "Ah wasn't gonna_ kill_ them." Kurt only frowned as she wonders if she would. She can't really blame him. Mystique probably had, and if she hadn't it wasn't for lack of trying.

"It's not necessary. Ve'll get me out of this thing and get out of here, I_ promise_." He pushed the gun. _"Vithout_ doing that." Her brow furrows.

"Wolverine says to do _anythin'_ necessary to get back home." She counters, her lips in a snarl. She leaves off that he's expecting her to look after him, right now. He half laughs at that, because he's sure he did. He remembers when he took off after the military showed up.

"I know, but the professor vouldn't vant us to do a lot of damage, here. They're... Human, vhat if you hurt them more than you mean to?" She couldn't argue that. He was a pacifist to a fault, even if she respected him for it. He knew his sibling cared, was not capable of wildly causing hurt without thinking about the consequences. She tossed the gun, reluctantly, and continued down the corridor as the lights flashed red.

"It's_ your_ funeral..." She growls, continuing down the hall, grumpily. She moved white hair from her face and looked around the strange prison.

"See, I'm the yin to your _yang!" _She plugged a finger in her ear as he laughed beside her.

A flash in her head showed her a desk from the room they were in. Laying underneath papers was the key to her brother's collar.

"Your key, that's it! Ah got it!" She dashed back in and returned, unlocking Kurt's collar with shaking hands. "_Now_, we can get out of here."

"Gosh, thank you! Let's bounce!" They looked around them.

"Ah got a feelin' there are more people who need help, here."

"Ja, you're right." He held his hand out. "Let's-" Rogue shrieked when Kitty phased through a wall, red faced.

"Oh my_ god_! I found them, guys! Holy crap, Kurt... Rogue..." The girl turned visibly green at their stark, battered, and bloodied appearances. They looked horrible, she never recalled seeing either of them, this way. "It's okay, we're here. Let's get you out of here..." She took a hold of Kurt, silently fuming at the cruel and unethical work of the scientists. She pulled them the direction of the rest of the team. "O-Ororo's with us, and Logan. They'll patch you up-"

"Have y'all located anyone else," Rogue asks, struggling to keep the labor from her voice. She looks like a ghostly apparition of herself.

"Scott found mutant kids who need help, he and Jean are in the other wing, evacuating. I dunno if anyone else," An explosion to the right alerted them to another cabin, where many more mutants were being held. Including one red and black eyed, Remy LeBeau. He looks up and sees her and her friends, her bedraggled appearance. They had just rescued _her_, she can't run in for him.

His mouth hangs open when when their eyes meet._ 'Chére...' _

"Oh no..." Is all Kurt can say, the pounding in his head starting to get to him. The cajun looks worse for wear, like they do. He has spots on his shirt that could be blood, and tears throughout. He's missing his trench coat and staff, too. Just a quick look for the blue mutant, and he can tell he's not doing so hot. He wonders how his sister feels.

"I-I'll get you guys to the jet, Scott and Jean will _come back f-_" Rogue quickly tapped Kitty's cheek before running off through a closing door, off to try and help. "Rogue, no! What are you thinking?!"

_"Okay, you've got Kurt and Rogue with you? Are we ready to retreat? Are they okay?"_ Scott repeated over his communicator, growing frantic.

"Well, _Rogue_ just ran off! She saw_ Gambit_ trapped in here."

_"Oh hell."_ She hears one of the rare moments Scott cursed. _"I'll have Jean and Storm handle the rescues and I'm on my way."_ Kitty nods, hoping Rogue fared okay until they found a way there. Facilities were starting to get privy of her phasing abilities. Not every wall and door would be easy to get through.

"Piece of cake..." Kurt mutters with a half smile, her arm holding him up.

"With _you_ hanging off my shoulder? Sure..."

* * *

Rogue fared well until her absorptions wore off. She ran to the glass containing Remy, but she couldn't breach it. She pounded helplessly as she saw a figure approach in the reflection. She braced herself and turned to attack, but a large hand crashed around her throat. Unfortunately for her, now gloved. She kicked as he lifted her off the ground, Remy punching the glass.

"There's the _skunk_! In here." She turned to see the sluggish looking guard from earlier, with dark hair and beady eyes. Remy cursed in his cage, watching helplessly as the guard wrenched her back into a desk. He pressed his nose close to her's, but he's careful not to touch. Other mutants lining the hall began to scream, but they were helpless as he clasped another collar around her neck and threw her on the ground. "Nice _stuff_ ya pulled." Remy banged the glass in front of him as he pulled her up by her hair.

"I'm gonna get you_ nice and good_ for all the trouble you caused." He mushed his hand against her white cheek and pressed his fingers against it. The hall went silent when he bent Rogue over a table, a knife to her throat. He looks into unflinching, grey eyes as he applies pressure to the dip of her neck. Her breath shudders out. Remy is banging his shoulder against the glass case.

"I got a million different ways t'kill ya,_ homme. Leave 'er alone!"_ He didn't pay the mutant any mind as he studied the curve of her neck, the swell underneath her uniform_. "Stop,"_ He's left speechless when he rips her head beside his, grinding his hips against her while her breaths hitch. She refused to yell, to cry any tears. She knew this was about power, so he would have to kill her for it.

"Don't _look,_ Remy." Is all she says, the look in her eyes one she's had, before. "Don't react. Don't give him the satisfaction." She shivered as he inhaled her hair, screaming when a girl and a blue mutant appeared through the ceiling.

_"There_, ve are!" Kurt exclaims, his face falling when he sees her hair in the hands of the guard from before.

"Sorry, this took a while!" Kitty cries as she lands on the floor. The guard whips out a gun, but Kurt teleports and grabs it from his hands. He teleported once more and dropped on him from above, his fists swinging in a fury.

_"Leave her alone!"_ He demanded, pushing him backward, teleporting behind to catch him with a closed fist. The guard stumbled into Kitty, whose knee busted open his nose. She dropped quickly to sweep her feet under him. Rogue watched her friends in astonishment, Remy wiping a hand over his face in relief. He thought he'd be sick, right there. Finally, the guard fell flat on his back, unconscious. Kitty took turns phasing the mutants free, some she'd never seen before and others she recognized.

Kurt knelt beside Rogue, his brow furrowed in concern. "A-Are you_ alright?"_ He helped her stand, slowly. There was a thin line of blood forming on her neck, but otherwise, she didn't look any worse than earlier.

"Yeah... You guys," He's surprised when she smiles, proudly. "You guys kicked _butt."_ She groaned when he pulled him to her in an embrace. He holds her tight, savoring the moment and thanking god he's found his sibling in one piece. "So much for bein' a _pacifist._"

"Of _course_ I did_, you're my sister." _The blue mutant hooked an arm around the girl, even as she pouted. When Remy stepped down from his imprisonment, he took advantage of the inhibitor collar and wrapped an arm around Rogue's waist. He can't remember being so relieved as when he saw her running into that suicide mission. Only she had the balls to get through that.

"That'll show you to be a _total creep_." Kitty says, leaving the guard half phased in the floor.

_"Who_ was bein' a creep? Was it _Gambit?_" Logan had appeared, his face pulled in a snarl. He'd tore through the facility remarkably fast to find the teammates who'd been stolen. "What happened in here? Half-pint said she was takin' _you two_ to..." He smells a few lingering scents and realized someone_ had_ been a creep, and it wasn't Remy. Rogue's eyes are glazed over and her heart is pounding, loudly in his ears. "Okay, explain."

"This _guard_ was being a creep, but me and Kurt like, _totally_ handled it. She said so, herself." Kitty says, unable to hide her pride at Rogue's compliment (she doesn't compliment, ever). She raised a narrow arm and flexed. Logan raises an eyebrow before he sees the guard left in the ground.

"Oh, you did, _did you?_" He is relieved that they all looked out for each other, he hates to think about the stressed feelings he smelled fading on Rogue and Remy. "That right,_ stripe?_" His tone is light, but his stare is heavy. Needing to know she's Actually Alright before he carries on. He relaxes when she nods, she and Kurt accepting the blankets Scott and Jean offered when they came into sight.

Scott's mouth opens to start rapid firing questions, 'Are they okay?' 'What happened?' 'Were they hurt'? 'I'll kill him' He's already asking his girlfriend over everyone's heads to speak with Rogue, separately. He sees the decoration hanging around her neck. Remembers when they first encountered the collars, and she was not excited to someday use one, but terrified for the moment she had her powers stripped away. He learned a lot about about her from a few words.

_'They need to breathe, Scott. They're okay, now.'_

Tucking her bangs behind her ear, Rogue looked at her brother. "Yeah, Kurt was kinda _badass."_

"Language." Scott warns, trying to imagine his best friend kicking ass. He places his hands on his hips and is glad his teammates made it back in one piece. "And... That's good. I totally imagined the other way around." He admits, rubbing his chin in slight amusement.

"Oh that guy was_ definitel_y mad she kicked his butt..." Kurt explained, his tail swishing.

_"Totally_ mad." The silver banged mutant agreed.

"Told you we should be worried about the operatives, here." Jean whispers to Scott. No facility had managed to hold Rogue or Wolverine very long, at all.

"Okay, well... If we're done kicking butts, you two need to get looked at. And, we got a Blackbird_ full_ of New Recruits to attend to." He punched his fist on his hand with a sneer. Wouldn't be time to dwell with a house full of young mutants. Now, maybe they'll know how he felt when kids crash landed at _his_ institute. Both Kurt and Rogue pale.

"Ya know, on _second thought..._"

"Maybe, our cell vasn't so bad..." Kitty can't help but snicker.

"It's not that bad, guys. I think the school is at it's best when there are lots of little ones, around." Jean says, holding up a finger, Now, Rogue is pouting while Gambit laughs behind her. He sidles in closer to the southern girl, one of his hands dancing to the small of her back. Effectively communicating his concern for her, even with no words. Logan pinches his hand with excessive force, paying no attention to the fact he was just captured.

"Where are_ you_ goin', gumbo? _We're_ goin' home." Logan points out with a snarky laugh to glares from all the girls.

"Please, Logan..." Jean sighs as the jet comes into sight. "You_ know_ the professor says he's welcome..." Everyone they'd crossed paths with, was. That was the professor's decree after Apocalypse.

"Yeah, so_ can_ it." Rogue begins, her cheeks burning red while Remy watches in amusement. She may pick on him the most, but she was also quickest to defend him. Logan begins barking when Remy snakes an arm around Rogue, just to cause a ruckus.

"No PDA," Logan lies, wishing any other mutant but Gambit was all over Rogue.

"What?_ Since when_? Jean and Scott would be locked up on Genosha." Logan takes to howling when she puts his arm back around him, nuzzling the crook of his neck just to upset Logan.

"H-Hey... Leave us out of it." Scott declares with a frown. Logan's trying to reach to Remy to strangle him, but Rogue is blocking his way.

"Well, everyone seems to be feeling better..." Jean says, rubbing her head while Kitty laughs.

_"Sure_ you want to leave this place? Might be more peaceful than the mansion, soon." Kurt shook his head with a sheepish smile.

"No, not at all."

* * *

_**A/N: **Hi! I've actually been watching/gifing the show lately so I feel really bad that I don't think I'm capturing their voices any better. :( I was riffing on Kurt's very religious/pacifist comic canon background and, the first few things we see of Rogue in the show once she's been swiped by Mystique is how hard she trains. She touches a LOT of people but she doesn't always get a power. She shows a lot of athleticism and skill at hand to hand in scenes where she's just support, and just a much harsher upbringing with Mystique always in her life. Anyways, I wanted the whole point of this to be them bringing out different but necessary sides of the other, but I hear you guest! I'm gonna work on my tone for other characters. Thanks, keep reading!_


End file.
